Olympic Synchronizers
by Sky Goddess
Summary: This is fun for me. Contain spoilers but try reading it ^_^. Have fun with the seishis!


*words in here are some narration and descriptions. Characters here are property of Yu Watase, the author of the anime Fushigi Yuugi. I don't own the music too.  
*WARNING: contains spoilers so if you want to take the risk...don't tell me I didn't warn you. But I think this is funny (in my opinion that is J )  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Anime Series... OLYMPIC EPISODES!!!  
Fushigi Yuugi  
Olympic Synchronizers  
  
Announcer: First day event! Synchronize swimming!  
Audience: Yahoo! Woohoo! Go! Go! clap clapAnnouncer: Silence, silence please (audience had an abrupt stop). Thank you. The 2020 Olympic committee agreed to have this event bisexual-meaning, ladies and gentlemen can join. No lesbians, no gays. Just ladies and gentlemen.  
Audience: Hey chatterbox! Stop the talking! Let the games begin!  
Announcer: Okay,okay. Due to public demand, may I present to you the first performers. From Ancient China, the Synchronizing Seishis with Tamahome, Hotohori, Tasuki and Chichiri!!!  
Audience: Woohoo! Go! Go!  
the seishis appeared, waving at the audience  
Announcer: Wearing red trunks...  
  
Tamahome: Duh, we should have worn red swimsuits with my favorite swan design.  
Tasuki: As much as I want to, the game says trunks for boys.  
Chichiri: But we're girls, how could you ever forget NODA!  
Hotohori: If they judge by the looks, surely they'll count me as a girl. I'm prettier than they!  
Announcer: Using the music of Voltez V opening theme, here goes the Synchronizing Seishis!!!  
the 4 dived with grace  
  
Outside the venue...  
Miyaka: I told you I hate to see it!  
Yui: I heard they're in red trunk. What's the matter? Come on!  
Miyaka: Whatever! I don't want to see it!  
Yui: pulled Miyaka inside  
Miyaka: No Yui-chan! You'll regret this! Waaahhhh!!! Somebody help me!!!  
  
At the tournament...  
Music: tenententenen...tenten...  
tenententenen...tenten...  
the 4 forming a circle with arms entwined  
Music: tenenenen...  
tenenenen...  
sliding over to the left and right  
telepathy underwater  
Tamahome: Nice guys. Do what I thought you!  
Tasuki: exaggerate...exaggerate...  
Chichiri: Move the right hand in..move the left hand out..  
Hotohori: Stick your butt out and shake it all around..  
red butts sticks out of the water and shaking it around  
--------  
Yui: Miyaka look!  
Miyaka: No.  
Yui: Look at their red butts! Woohoo! Go gays... I mean GUYS!!!  
Miyaka: Butt? Where? opens her eyes Hoto-sama?!?  
--------  
Tasuki: We're getting even better!  
Tamahome: left...right...  
Hotohori: Whoo! Twist and turn...  
Chichiri: Now stretch...stretch..  
---------  
Audience: Great moves!!!!!applause  
Kid: They look like baby bottle suckers! greater applause  
---------  
Yui: I wish my seishis could compete too.  
Miyaka: I heard that they're next.  
Yui: Really? I should have brought my camera.  
Miyaka: No need to worry. I'll use my photographic memory stares at the synchronizing seishis and started linking her eyes like camera snaps  
Yui: *sweatdrop*  
------------  
Hotohori: Now the "split"  
Chihiri: Don't forget the guidelines.  
formed a diamond with the "split"  
after a few minutes, the music ended  
the seishis made a perfect in-line backstroke exit  
Audiece: PERFECT!! even greater applause  
Tasuki: They love us!  
Hotohori: They adore us!  
Yui: Congratulations guys! walked towards them  
Miyaka: Great butts!!  
a voice was shouting, walking nearer to the group  
Nuriko: I told you PURPLE!  
Chiriko: But red looks good!  
Yui: What's the argument about?  
Nuriko: Look here, I'm the costume designer. I told my little apprentice here to have the trunks purple.  
Chiriko: What "little apprentice"?!? I'm smarter than you are. And as I decided here, the color is red!  
Mitsukake: The program of the four is over. They used red. What's the point of arguing?  
Miyaka: What's your part here Mitsukake?  
Chichiri: He's our manager NODA.  
Mitsukake: You betcha!  
  
Announcer: Silence please. The next performers from Ancient China, the Orange Synchronizers with Nakago, Tomo, Suboshi and Amiboshi!!!  
Audience: Audience: Woohoo! Go! Go!  
the seishis appeared, waving at the audience  
Announcer: Wearing orange trunks...  
Nakago: Duh, we should have worn orange swimsuits with my favorite crane design.  
Amiboshi: As much as I want to, the game says trunks for boys.  
Tomo: But we're girls, how could you ever forget.  
Suboshi: I didn't say that...  
Announcer: Using the music of Combatler V opening theme, here goes the Orange Synchronizers!!!  
the 4 dived with grace  
  
Yui: Here goes my seishis.  
Miyaka: I half wished to see Ashitare.  
Yui: Aren't you going to throw up for what you have said?  
Miyaka: Almost...here goes...BWAAARCKK!!!vomitted  
Yui: That's okay my friend. Think and imagine what you have said. Imagine Ashitare in orange trunks.  
Miyaka: BWAAARKK!!! vomitted3x  
  
Music: Tentenententeten...  
Tentenententeten...  
the 4 forming a circle with arms entwined  
Music: V! V! V! Victory...  
Combine 1,2,3...  
sliding over to the left and right  
telepathy underwater  
Nakago: This is going to be easy guys.  
Amiboshi: Feel the music.  
Suboshi: move your right foot in..move your right foot out..  
Tomo: Stick your butt out and shake it all around...  
orange butts sticks out of the water and shaking it around  
  
Yui: Miyaka look!  
Miyaka: No!  
Yui: They're sticking their butt out like your seishis!  
Miyaka: Butt? Where? looks  
Yui: Just imagine Ashitare sticking his butt out and shaking it all around.  
Miyaka: nauseous BWAAARKK!!6x  
  
Chichiri: That's our victory move NODA!  
Tamahome: Injustice.  
Hotohori: Oh no! I think Tomo there shook his butt better then me...  
Tasuki: This can't be happening!  
  
Amiboshi: We're getting even better!  
Nakago : left...right...  
Tomo : Whoo! Twist and turn...  
Suboshi : Now stretch...stretch..  
  
Audience: Great moves!!!!!applause  
Older kid: They look like reversed baby bottle suckers! greater applause  
  
Chichiri: Duh...  
Yui: Now Miyaka, try imagining Ashitare twisting and turning, all wet and that...  
Miyaka: Stop this! BWAARKKK!!9x  
Nuriko: Bwahahahahah..bwahahahaha..bwahahahaha!!!laughs at the orange synchronizers  
  
Tomo: Now the "split".  
Suboshi: Be sure to make it perfect.  
the four made a diamond with the "split" in a dramatic motion  
after a few minutes, the music ended  
the seishis made a perfect in-line breaststroke exit  
  
Audience: PERFECT!!! even greater applause  
Amiboshi: They love us!  
Tomo: The adore us!  
  
Audience: cheers and wild applause for the 2 groups  
Announcer: Due to uncontrollable reasons, the other performers made their last minute back out after seeing the "stick-out-the-butt-and-shake-move". We will now decide on the winner between the Synchronizing Seishis and the Orange Synchronizers. The judges: Suzaku, Seiryuu, Genbu and Byacko.  
Suzaku: We appreciate your effort guys,  
Seiryuu: but we have only one thing to look at and decide on,  
Genbu: All we are looking for are...  
Announcer: AN INTERRUPTION! We'll have a special performance by ASHITARE!!!!  
Announcer: Wearing pink trunks...  
dived gracefully  
music of Itooshii hito no Tameni  
did all the seishis' moves in a perfect routine with music timing  
  
Audience: That's performance! wilder applause  
Seishis: thunderstruck and speechless  
Nuriko: I never thought , even in nightmares, that he knows how to synchronize..  
music ended  
Genbu: Thank you for that performance. As I was saying a while ago, we were only looking at one thing,  
Byacko: We were not really concerned about your moves. All we were looking for are...  
All gods/judges: PINK TRUNKS.  
Suzaku: And since no one but the special performer wore that,  
Seiryuu: We declare him winner instead!  
Seishis: fainted  
Audience: Outstanding choice!!!  
Ashitare: with tears of joy, came upstage  
Judges: You'll have one-year supply of pink trunks. All in different animal designs with lace and sequins.  
Ashitare: Thank you, thank you. I long waited to have these "very rare" kind of trunks. In relation to this I would like to thank you, he, she, it, her, him, they, we, I, them.................................................  
THE END  
---------------------------------------------------------  
Acknowledgements: I would like to thank our official synchonizers, Precious, Christabelle, Lea and Zara for the moves and to Dyan for the inspiration of the costume.  
  
ANY comments are accepted. Mail me at kourin_ph at yahoo.com.   
If you like, you can write your e-mail ad so I can reply in to your review. PLEASE REVIEW.  
  
Forgive me for such fic. I'm not against any Fushigi Yuugi character and I don't like Ashitare in any way(I hate him for the death of Nuriko-sama). I just created this with my crazy mind in one night ^_~!  



End file.
